The present invention relates to urine receptacles.
Before the present invention, receptacles have been utilized for collecting urine from a patient while catheterized. In one form, the receptacles comprise a container having a chamber for collection of urine, and a drainage tube communicating with the chamber, with an upstream end of the drainage tube being attachable to a proximal end of a catheter in the patient. The receptacle may have a tubular section having an inner end communicating with a lower portion of the chamber, with the tubular section being utilized to drain urine from the container chamber. However, it has been found that the outer end of the tubular section is a common source of contamination, particularly after urine has been drained through the tubular section, and the bacteria may pass by retrograde migration through the wetted tubular section into the chamber, thus posing a risk of contamination for the patient.